Star Wars: The Ghost Chronicles
by Lucaro
Summary: When a young Republic spy named Oren NoX is sent to an undercover mission to assassinate the son of the Emperor Lord Pravus he comes face to face with his true identity as wellas his true self
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Face

 _A mission well done!_

"Nar Shaddaa it's pretty nice this time of the year, I mean this is one the few places in the galaxy where I can pick fights and don't get into trouble. Aaarghh I love this planet" A sudden blast interrupted his thoughts!  
"Get down!" A voice said and everyone at the cantina started panicking and tried to leave as fast as they could.

"Damn it dude I just bought this jacket do you mind not shooting me while I'm weari –"another blast interrupted him while talking.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my ship you son of a Hutt"

"You call that piece of space junk a ship wow you are braver than I thought but Gordo I told you what I did to that thing was an accident"

"Firsts you scrap my ship and now you call it junk that's it you are a dead man Oren NoX" Gordo starts shooting the place where Oren took cover

"Great I can't talk this one out it seems. Urghhhh my big mouth got me in trouble again"

"Yeah, the fact that you blew Gordo's ship up has nothing to with your current state" a female voice said ironically.

"I'm really happy that you're enjoying this Tosha I really do but how about you help me get out of here before I get blasted"

"You are a dead" Gordo shouts and shoots him but barely misses.

"*gulp* Tosha any minute now would be good"

"I can't help you that Gordo guy shot down the cameras at the cantina so I can't see you, I can only hear you from the microphone. Why don't you use your blasters as well?"

"Well ….I…um … kind of.. lost them"

"YOU DID WHAT? Oren that's the 3rd time this month you lost a pair of blasters"

"Yeah….Sorry"

"Stop hiding Oren. Come out and let's fight like real men."

"Wait you are a man. I knew that for an Arconan you are ugly but still dude you have to let people know because they might mistake you for a she"

"Aaaaaarghhhhhhh that's it you crossed the line. If you don't come out and fight I just blow this place up! "

"Ummm Tosha you heard that?"

"Yeah I did but I can't help you if I cannot see a thing"

"Oh great"

"You two grab the bombs and place them there you place it there. Faster you idiots"

"You don't wanna do this Gordo, they will look for the guy that blew up this place!"

"As long as you die I don't care"

Oh great how did I ended up in here in the first place? I mean I didn't meant to overload his ships engine and make it explode, I only needed to distract them so I tried turn off the lights but I pressed the wrong button I guess. Wait…(he sees a little box in the floor that's seems to be salt from the cantina)

"Tosha what's the number one weakness of an Arconan?"

"Umm. I don't know?"

"Then this moment will be twice as badass"

Oren takes something from the ground, stands up and shouts to Gordo.

"Hey ugly ... there is no need to plant those bombs. I surrender"

"Afraid of the explosion? Hahaha!"

"No, but the guy who owns this cantina worked pretty hard for it. It would be a shame to bust it"

"You shouldn't worry about others, worry about what I'm going to do to you before I kill you"

"Yeah yeah I know that you're going to torture me but before that, can I give you something?"

"What?"

"A gift!"

"You won't get away with gifts!"

Oren smiles and says with confidence!  
"Don't be so sure about it"  
He quickly throws towards Gordo his gift and Gordo catches it!

"This… this is salt"

"Yeah, if I recall salt is addicting to Arcona am I wrong"  
Gordo falls to the ground and starts swallowing the salt as fast as he could. He tries to control himself without success.

"Tosha you are really lucky to not be able to see something as gross as this"  
"Just come at the HQ you idiot before his crew returns"

"On my way"  
Oren is ready to leave. He goes next to Gordo and sees his blasters.

"Now it would be a shame to leave these two beauties with you so I'm taking them with me"

"You son of a.. son of….a Hutt I will find you again….again…i….i will .. kill you"

"Looking forward to it. So long Gordo"

10 minutes later at the HQ of the Republic Spy Network  
Oren enters the building that is covered as a little cantina shop. He walks in to see some regular costumers and some new faces. He goes to the back of the shop and he lifts some boxes to find the secret switch. He presses it and a hatch opens leading him to the hidden HQ. Suddenly he sees a young girl with long dark hair with a thin physique and a little beyond the average height walking towards him angrily.  
"You dumbass you could be killed by those smugglers"

"Nice to see you too Tosha. What's that? Am I ok? Why yes I am! You know showing some emotion when your friend returns from a mission is not that bad"  
Tosha clearly frustrated punches him at stomach  
"It is bad when that friends blows up a ship full of smuggled robot parts from the Empire, when the crew of the ship tried to kill him and of course when he fails his mission to bring back the chip that has the names of every Republic spy under cover!"

"Well, when you put it like that…."  
Suddenly from a speaker a voice from an old man was heard  
"Oren come to my office now!"  
Oren, Tosha and everyone else hears that face and many seem to be afraid!

"I'm a dead man aren't I"

"Yeah…If I were you I wouldn't leave General Egroe waiting"  
Oren becomes sweaty and afraid. He wasn't easily frightened but General Egroe was a scary, serious man that had fought many fights for the Republic and he always came through any mission or task given which shaped him into a really strong willed man that would do anything to help the Republic and he wouldn't accept defeat easily. That's all Oren knew about Egroe. The problem is that no one ever saw him at the base at all leaving a mystery regarding his appearance, that's why most of the people at the base were afraid of him.

"No need to keep the General waiting I guess hehe…..*gulp*"  
It took 5 minutes to go to the General's office but for Oren it looked like an hour or so had passed. When he finally reached his door he hesitated. He wasn't afraid of what the General would say to him. Even though few admitted it he was the best spy the Republic had. What he was afraid of was the rumors about his appearance, that he had only one eye and the other one was smashed to pieces. Another was that his skin was melted off by Imperial tortures and the only thing that stayed was his bones and tissues. He reached his hand to open the door and once he'd done that he walked in and saw a man standing firm. He had short white hair, he was muscled, he had a gray beard and an opposing figure. Although he was young about 35 – 36 the many battles wore him out and made him look like 48.  
"Are you Oren NoX?" he asked!  
"Y-Yeah…I-I mean yes sir" Oren replied with a trembling voice!  
"Please take a sit. We have mush to discuss"  
"Yes, sir" Oren replied instantly.  
He grabbed the chair next to him and he sat down. The general stayed was standing up with his back turned on Oren.  
"Do you know why I called you here?"  
"Because of the ship I blew up one dock 68?"  
"No I asked you to come here to see the young spy that despite his age managed to do all those great things in his life"  
Oren was took by surprise. Yes he was good at his job but he would never expect that to be the subject of the conversation.  
"What do you mean sir?"  
The General turned around allowing Oren to see his face. The rumors were not true his face wasn't badly hurt it was just old.  
"How old are you kid?"  
"18 Sir!"  
"And you have been working with the Republic about 6 years am I right?"

"Yes, sir"  
I've read your file son you are really good at making people trust you. Aldeeran, Tatoine, Taris and many more planets always completing your mission no matter what trouble you got into. Before I call you in you were on another mission am I right?"  
"Yes sir"  
"What was the mission?"  
"Retrieving a chip with classified info. The names of every Republic spy out there."  
" Was it a success?"  
Oren opens his mouth and puts his hand under his tongue drawing out a little thing. It was the chip. He places it at the desk of the General  
"Impressive, impressive indeed. Who had it?"  
"A bounty hunter named Hakor Mort. He stole it and managed to get into the smuggled droid parts that Gordo brought from the Imperial capital"  
"You blew up his ship I hear!"  
"It was an accident. I – I didn't mea-"  
"Son I don't care what happened to the ship of that scumbag not one bit. What I do care about is your abilities, your talent!"  
"I' m honored sir"  
"This is why I need you. A mission only you can pull off!"  
"A mission only I can pull off?" Oren asked with curiosity.  
The General walked around his desk and explained while taking a serious look.  
"Six months from now a competition will take place at the planet Hutta. A competition to decide the best bounty hunter in the whole galaxy."  
"Wow that seems serious!" Oren said in a try to lighten up the mood  
"We have information that a powerful Sith Lord will be there to watch over these trials!" The General suddenly stops walking he turns around and come close to the face of Oren and says to him.  
"We need someone to infiltrate the bounty hunters come close to that Sith Lord and when he finds an opening kill him"  
Oren hesitated but gathered his shelf and asked.  
"You want me to go there? Am I right?"  
The general smiled.  
"Yes. You are the perfect candidate for this mission Oren. Will, guts, cunning you have everything we need to pull this through. Besides you are nobody. Just what we need!"  
Oren was clearly angry about what the General said but he didn't speak he allowed the General to continue.  
"Your name is just something you made up to call you am I right?"  
"Yes sir" Oren responded fast.  
"You have no family. You have no ties here. You are alone just what this mission needs. Somebody that won't be traced back in the Republic even if his cover is blown off."  
Oren was starting to show just how angry he felt by looking angrily the General.  
"Oh..I'm sorry did I insulted you?"  
"What gave you that impression?" Said Oren ironically!  
"Good, so what do you say? Will you help the Republic to take care of that Sith Lord or not? I mean for a ghost like you this should be easy!"  
Oren knew that the General tried to trick him into accepting but he didn't want to go not because he was afraid. He didn't want to leave and risk his life because he knew Tosha would tear him apart once she learned about the mission.  
"Well, when you put it like that I can't refuse General. Who is the sith that you want me to well…..you know."  
"Good" Said the General clearly pleased by the answer of Oren.  
"His name is Darth Pravus. Son of the current Emperor."  
Oren was shocked. He didn't believe his ears.  
"Sir with all due respect but, this is a suicide mission I mean even if I could reach Darth Pravus he would realize my intent to kill him. He is one the strongest force users known and if I managed that task the Emperor would bring destruction upon the Republic"  
"So you are afraid?"  
"You ask for the impossible. Why don't we let the Jedis handle this?"  
"The jedis? After the death of Luke Skywalker the Jedi council was left into chaos. 45 years later and they still try to unite. We can't trust them, not yet at least. This is why we have to do this on our own. You have until the end of this week to decide what you are going to do. Now leave."  
"Yes sir" Oren stood up saluted him and slowly headed to the exit. Everything that the General said about the Jedi was true. They were still disorganized, chaotic. They couldn't handle something as big as this. But then again could he do it? Was he up to the challenge? He reached the exit. Before he leave he looked back to see the General. He was at his original place facing the big window behind him watching Nar Shaddaa. Oren took a big breath and left the office he headed directly to his place without saying goodbye to Tosha or anyone else he knew in the building. 10 minutes later he reached his apartment. He walked in and went to his bed without much time to waste. He lied down and looked himself at the mirror on the ceiling. His black hair was full with sweat his body too. He wasn't really thin but he wasn't fat too. He was tall though taller than Tosha actually. At one point he breaks his silence and mumbles to himself.  
"Maybe I should do it. I mean if we have a chance like this we should seize it. Even if I die noone will miss me. Except Tosha. I've made her go through so much in all those mission so it would be better for her not to know what I'm going to do."  
Oren closed his eyes and thought everything that the General said about him.  
"That old hutt was right about me though. About my name. I don't have a name. I never had. I just wanted to be normal so I gave myself one. Damn what time is it?"  
He looks at the clock next to his bed and sees that it's already 11:48  
He was already tired from the mission he had this morning so he decided to sleep. He wasn't sure about accepting the mission though, he had his doubts but he was too tired to think any of this now. He quickly closed his eyes and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

_A battle to fight, fireworks to see and a decision to make!_

9:30 in the morning. The clock next to Oren's bed starts beeping. A couple minutes later Oren wakes up and closes it. He stands up and goes to the toilet. Once he reaches the sink he throws some water in his face. He stares at mirror thinking of the mission the General Egroe wanted to send him. He has more doubt about the mission than before.  
"I should tell Tosha about the mission. But if I told her she wouldn't leave go. So what am I supposed to do?"  
A sound like bell is heard and Oren seems surprised is still too early for anyone to come see him and he wasn't expecting someone. He goes and opens the door. A familiar face comes in his house without letting him talk at all. It was Tosha.  
"Morning, how are you, are you good, nice. Sit down and tell me what happened yesterday with the general!"  
"You lose no time at all huh. There is nothing to say about yesterday, he wanted to say that I did a good job and that's all."  
"That's all huh…"  
"Yeah…"  
An awkward silence fell for a while.  
"You know I'm pretty handy with the computers. I can hack into everything."  
"For real? Where was that ability when I needed it yesterday at the hangar?"  
"I wanted to give you a hard time to show you that you can't always expect me to save you."  
"Yeah I'm sure"  
"Anyway that's not the point. I managed to hack into the security system of the General and I heard something about the mission he wants to send you and if y-"  
"That wasn't something you should overhear"  
Oren was clearly angry about it!  
"Yeah I know but-"  
"There is no but Tosha. This was classified."  
"I'm sorry for caring for my friend. Besides I'm not the problem I lost connection after he talked about the mission so what did he say to you"  
"What did you hear?"  
"No. That's not how it goes you will tell me first. I wanna know everything about it."  
*sigh*"Ok. You heard the part about the bounty hunter contest?"  
"Yes"  
"He wants me to infiltrate that and while I'm at it to get some info from the Imperials' that will be there"  
Oren tried to cover up the truth because he knew she would overreact if she knew the truth.  
"Pretty dangerous."  
"Come on. I had worse."  
Tosha looked down at the floor and asked with a trembling voice.  
"Wi- will you go?"  
"Think so. Might not come back in a while though, it's going to take a long time to do this one."  
"Oren you are overexerting yourself with all these missions. Stay here for a while please!"  
"What's gotten into you?"  
Oren thought for a moment that she knew the true mission.  
"I –I just have a bad feeling about this one. Please sit this one out and let someone else to take it"  
"Hey, everything is going to be alright. It's nothing I can't handle"  
"You sure?"  
"Yep"  
Oren tried to relieve her but I didn't seem to work. He could see at her brown eyes that she was really worried about him so he changed the subject.  
"Say do you mind leaving? I need to change and go to the RNS (Republic Spy Network)."  
"Yeah I'll see you there."  
Tosha stood up and went to the door all by herself before she left she looked one last time at Oren. She had just realize that he wasn't like usual something was off about his appearance but she couldn't put her finger on it. When she finally left Oren felt something heavy in his stomach. He didn't want to lie to her but he did it so he could work at piece without worrying about her. He got dressed really quick, picked the blasters he "got" from Gordo and left his place.  
At 10:48 he reached the RNS. Before he got in a droid approached him.  
"Sir, are you Oren NoX sir?"  
"Wh-? Yeah that's me!"  
"Sir I have a massage for you sir"  
"By whom"  
"Sir I'm afraid I'm not authorized to say sir"  
"What's your name"  
"Sir I6-M7 sir"  
"Ok I6 what's the massage"  
"Sir he told me to tell you that he will be expecting you at this place before the fireworks begin"  
"Wait what? Fireworks? What does that mean?"  
"Sir I'm afraid I can't elaborate further. That's what he told me to relay to you"  
"Ok I6 thanks for the massage….. I guess!? You can leave now."  
"Sir thank you sir"  
The droid left but and left and Oren looked his watch. It was 10:50 at that time. He was wondering who sent the droid and what did that massage mean. Fireworks? While he was entering the secret base he was thinking about that.  
A few voices were heard saying good morning to him and some whispers about jobs and different kinds of gossips.  
Oren went straight to the General's office. While headed there he heard voices from the office.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS A SITH ON NAR SHADDA A THAT KNOWS THE LOCATION OF RNS"  
Oren heard the General and what he said and just like the rest of the RNS froze. He run to the office.  
"General Egroe what happened?"  
"Oren we have been compromised, we need to start evacuating now.  
Phantom do you read me?"  
"Loud and clear General!"  
"What's the situation there?"  
"The Sith is not alone. Imperial soldiers accompanied by unidentified troops and at least 2 more force users with him with him. How should we proceed?"  
"Gather every troop you have there and make sure they don't get past that Hangar I'm coming there with reinforcement. Oren I want you to contact the Jedis at the Orbital Fleet and explain the situation, tell them to send back up at the Hangar 23."  
"Yes sir"  
"When you done come there and find me. Tosha I want you to make sure this place is evacuated completely. No one stays here and make sure everything is transferred to the backup servers. Once this is done burn the place down."  
"Right away sir"  
"Ok I'm taking every agent off the field to help. We leave now"  
The General and every agent there followed him everyone was afraid and curious at the same time. How did a Sith Lord found out about the RSN . Who betrayed them? Why was he there? An attack to Republic property would bring the dawn of a new war.  
Oren was running towards the holocommunicator as fast as he could.  
"Call the Orbital Fleet ASAP!"  
"Yes sir"  
"RSN to Orbital Fleet this is field agent Oren NoX. Do you read me Orbital Fleet?"  
A tall figure appears at the holo. A female Tw'I'lek with medium physique, red eyes and blue skin appeared.  
"Jedi Master Ashala Mazo here, speak agent NoX."  
"We just received a call from the coordinator of stealth missions Talou A'kar AKA "Phantom" that at the Hangar 23 there are Imperial troops. Also we have confirmation that a Sith Lord is there too. They have engaged in battle with the troops we stationed there. General Egroe requests immediate assistance from the Jedi Order"  
"I'm afraid we cannot help you with the task at hand."  
"What?"  
"We are not allowed to take action against the Sith. The Jedi Order tries to bring peace between the Republic and the Empire. If we send troops to aid you the negotiations we've made this far will be for naught."  
Oren responded fast with anger.  
"The Sith that came and attacked the Republic troops at that Hangar don't seem to care about the negotiations you made. I beg you to reconsider Master Alasha. Those soldiers at the Hangar won't last for long without the help of the Jedi Counsil!"  
The Tw'I'lek realized the magnitude of the problem and her face turned sad.  
"I'm really sorry agent NoX. You are on your own. Please relay the massage to the General"  
Oren was furious.  
"Good men will die out there protecting Republic ground. The Jedi are supposed to be the Guardians of the Republic yet you choose to close your eyes to a request for help. Is this what a Guardian of peace would do?"  
"Ashala Mazo out."  
"Damn!"  
Oren was overwhelmed with anger. He knew that without the help of the Jedi the General's troops wouldn't make it. As he was thinking what to do cold sweat started dropping from his head. He was afraid but he couldn't afford to show it. Being a spy meant to cast aside all emotions and focus on the job.  
A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Agent Nox the General has called"  
Oren snapped and focused on the task at hand.  
"Put him through"  
Blast shots are heard, voices from wounded and dying soldiers.  
"General Egroe here RSN do you read me?"  
"Loud and clear General. What's the situation there?"  
"We were ambushed!"  
"What?"  
"There were more Imperials here and more are coming."  
"This is Republic territory. How are there more Imps?  
"Worry about why they got here and not how. The Sith wreaks havoc. We need the Jedis help otherwise we're going to have a big problem"  
"General, they won't come. They are afraid that if they evolve into this there will be a diplomatic episode."  
"Blast them. I knew we couldn't trust them. Wait a sec. What? Damn it"  
"What happened"  
"Two unidentified troops fled the hangar. My guess is that they are heading your way."  
"Oh great."  
"How's the evacuation going?"  
"Tosha made sure no one stays here she is sending the RSN files to the backup servers. We need 3 minutes, 5 max"  
"You don't have that much time. Plant bombs and blow the place up. Do not allow the enemy to get this info."  
"Yes sir"  
"Oren when you are done come down here. We are going to need you. General out."  
Oren was afraid but he was used to the feeling so he just neglected it and focused on what the General told him to do  
"Tosha how long until you are done?"  
"I need 1 more minute."  
"Ok, you guys start planting bombs on this place, we have to bring it down fast."  
"Yes sir."  
Tosha was ready to leave the computer and help with planning the bombs when suddenly something happened.  
"What's that?"  
"Tosha tell me you are ready?"  
" What the—oh no dude you ain't getting that!"  
"Tosha what's going on?"  
"Someone is trying to steal all the info from the backup hard drives."  
"What? Is there something you can do?"  
"Already on it."  
Tosha is focused so much on the computer that doesn't listen to anything or anyone when she suddenly screams.  
"YEAHHHHHH."  
"What the in th-"  
"I closed the drives and deleted any info on this unit. He can't get anything."  
"I knew you were good but this-."  
Tosha interrupted him.  
"Shh. Listen, I managed to pinpoint the location of this "hacker". He is at the Duros Sector. If you want to get him now is your chance"  
"Until I reach him he will be gone!"  
"No he won't. I jammed every door, taxi or way out of there until you go there."  
"How did you-"  
"No time to eplain and even if I did you wouldn't understand. Now go. Once you are there I can lead you to his exact location."  
"Yeah but the General-"  
"Don't you see it. Those troops and Sith are just an distraction. The real culprit is the one that wants to get the info. Stop him and you stop the attack."  
"Ok. But you can't lead me from here we have to blow this place up. There Imperials coming this way and we don't have enough man power to protect you."  
"I'm gonna be fine. We'll set some traps and we are going to hold on as long as you need us. Am I right guys?"  
"Yeah"  
"Don't worry about us Oren go."  
"We'll give those Imp dogs hell"  
Oren was hesitating but he knew he could trust his mates.  
"You better be alive when I return Tosha."  
"You better stay alive if you want to return Oren. Now go."  
Oren took his blasters and run to the nearest taxi driver. He got on one and he quickly drove to the Duros Sector. Once he got there he checked his earpiece to see if it was working.  
"Tosha can you hear me?"  
"Yep."  
"Ok so where do I go?"  
"Continue east to the Intelligence port Drazaal."  
"That's where the Imperials used to operate when they had a base on Nar Shaddaa."  
"I know this is why I suggest you take extra caution. They supposedly left this place when we discovered it but they might left some traps there."  
"Ok, moving on then"  
Oren moved on to the abandoned building fast. He entered with caution.  
"Tosha you sure this is the place?"  
"Yes, the signal's coming from this coordinates."  
" What's going on?"  
"Sir Are you Oren NoX sir?"  
"I6, that's you?"  
"Sir Yes sir!"  
"Oren what is going on?"  
"There is a droid here. I've saw it today before I came to the RSN, wait…  
I6 what was your objective to only relay me the massage?"  
"Sir yes sir. Sir I also was programmed to meet you here so I can relay another massage to you sir!"  
"Oren, be careful there is something out of place there."  
"What's the massage I6?"  
"Sir you are late for the fireworks sir"  
"Wha-"  
The droid suddenly started beeping faster and faster.  
"Oren what's that noise"  
"The droid's gonna explode. I need to get out of here fast."  
Oren starts running as fast as he can. The droid explodes bringing down the building to dust and debris.  
"Oren, Oren do you hear me? Oren, Oren answer damn it."  
"I'm alright Tosha. I got out on time."  
"Thank the Force."  
"Tosha listen to me, the attack at the Hangar was a distraction and this was a trap. Whoever planned this targets the HQ. You need to get out of there as fast as you can. The bombs that we planed are still in position?"  
"Yes"  
"Good, once everyone is out detonate them."  
"Ok. What will you do?"  
"I'll go assist the General."  
"Ok. Hey Oren."  
"What?"  
"Be careful ok?"  
"You know I will."  
"Good luck"  
Oren told Tosha that he would go help the General but he had to go back to the Nikto Sector where the RSN HQ was. He was late for a meeting. A meeting with the guy that sent I6-M7 with a massage. The guy that made that droid explode and almost killing him. He was nervous though. He didn't heard from the General for a while now and he was worried about how things were at the Hangar. He had to go and help but he couldn't help it but to be curious about who was that guy that wanted to meet him so he took the ride that brought him here and drove to Nikto Sector. Once he parked he went to the place he first saw I6. There were 2 guys waiting for him there. Both of them tall. One of them was wearing bounty hunter armor with a mask to conceal his face. The other was turned around watching the cantina that was used as a cover for the RSN. He was wearing an Imperial officer outfit. Oren saw them. He was ready to draw his blasters out and shoot them when the guy at the Imperial suit turned around.  
"You finally came. Took you long enough."  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast your brains out?"  
"As hotheaded as Egroe told me you'd be."  
"What business does an Imperial like you have with General Egroe?"  
"So he told you nothing hah? Figures if we wanted this to succeed we needed secrecy."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Lower your blasters so we can talk"  
Oren didn't trust that Imperial but he lowered his blasters.  
"If you try anything funny I'll kill you "  
"Oh I'm sure you'll try. Call your HQ and see if the bombs are in place."  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
"Look there are already many casualties at this point at the Hangar so unless you want another guy to die you gonna do as I say."  
"You son of a hutt, are you threatening me?"  
"Just do it already"  
Oren opened his com link.  
"Tosha, Tosha can you hear me?"  
"Yes what is it?"  
"Are the bombs at place?"  
"Yes we just finished."  
"Good set the timer and leave."  
"Ok. Setting timer to 1 minute."  
"Get out of there now."  
"Roger that."  
Oren closed his com link fast to talk to the Imperial.  
"Ok 1 minute before the explosion."  
"Good"  
He looked at his partner and said to him.  
"Go back and make sure everything goes just as we planned."  
The bounty hunter shook his head in a way that implied yes.  
"Hey where is he going?"  
"To make sure that no more blood is spilled!"  
Oren was confused.  
"Who are you?"  
"Watcher 3 of the Imperial Intelligence."  
"You were the one that sent that droid?"  
"I6, yes I did."  
"Why?"  
"Well I couldn't just walk in here and talk to you could I?"  
"What do you want? Why did you attack us? How do you know General Egroe?"  
"You are asking too many questions and you're not letting me time to explain. This whole attack thing was just a cover."  
"For what?"  
"For this meeting?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Just let me finish boy. Like I told you this attack was just a cover for us to meet. The explosion from your HQ will signal my men's retreat. This whole thing was a trick to come here otherwise I would've been suspected back on Dromund Kaas."  
Suddenly an explosion is heard  
"Good the fireworks are in place"  
"Those were the fireworks?"  
"Yes now I don't have much time to spend here. I believe General Egroe has told you about Darth Pravus right?"  
"He only told me about the mission to kill him."  
"Good."  
"How's good for an Imperial to kill his own boss?"  
"We serve the Empire not the Sith. Remember that boy. Now for the mission. You see Darth Pravus is gaining power much more power than he can handle and this is a problem. A problem for both the Republic and the Empire. This is why we decided to work together for a while until this threat is neutralized."  
"We are cooperating with the Empire"  
"In secrecy of course. Not even our Emperor knows about this. Not even your Senate."  
"Well if the Emperor knew about a plot to kill his son he would do something."  
"If only you knew…. Now let's get back to the point. This whole operation has been on the shadows for quite some time, we were waiting for the right moment or more accurately for the right person to pull this off. Like I told you Pravus is growing strong so strong that he tries to create a new Empire. One to oppose our Empire and the Republic. If we allow this to happen then we are all doomed.  
"Why would he do something like that?"  
"I don't have much time to explain this I need to leave this star system to report back on Dromund Kaas you'll need to ask your General about this. I'm here for another reason. I need your answer."  
"My answer"  
"Yes I need to know if you'll take the mission so I can rally all who oppose Pravus. We need someone to do it and from what I heard from your General you are the right one."  
"So what will it be?"  
Oren was not just confused. He was frustrated, angry, clouded by his thoughts and many more things. He didn't quite understand everything Watcher 3 told him and he still had many questions that were unanswered but he knew he had to wait for the right time. He thought really hard about what to answer. At first he was going to say yes without much thought but now he had learned that even the Empire wanted Darth Pravus dead meaning there was way more on the back than just what the General told him. He didn't know if he was up to the task. The mission was difficult as it was and now it only seemed even more impossible. He didn't know what to do.  
"I –I don't know."  
"What."  
"I said I don't know."  
"I see so this is the guy that can pull off every mission hah…. You are nothing like I was told."  
"The mission that I was supposed to take was different too you know."  
"So what? The mission remains the same. Kill Darth Pravus. The only thing that changes is the outcome. You kill him the galaxy is safe from another war and a Tyrant, you fail and well…you can guess what happens next."  
"I- I can't do this. This i- is far too dangerous!"  
"I see. Well I've spent enough time here. It seems General Egroe was wrong about you, we'll need someone else to do it then. Now if you'll excuse me I have to leave."  
Oren was shaking he didn't know many details about the mission but what he knew made him tremble. Could it be true? A threat so big Empire and Republic had to join forces if they wanted a chance to win? He was shaking. Watcher 3 was ready to enter a vehicle when he shouted to him.  
"Wait…"  
"Huh"  
"I-I'll do it"  
"Excuse me, I didn't catch that."  
"I said I will do it. I will take the mission."  
"Is that si. What changed your mind? The glory, the money or the sheer pleasure of doing your job?"  
"A promise."  
"A promise you say?  
"Yes. One that I made a long time ago."  
The watcher was surprised by what Oren said. Oren himself was surprised to accept. He knew the risks of failure and what would happen if he succeeded but there was a promise he couldn't afford to brake. That's what kept him going all these years. That promise he made 6 years ago to her….His sister.


	3. Chapter 3

_New plac_ _e, new trouble._

 _Loud sounds of cargo lifters and people indistinct chatter wake Oren up!  
He felt his wrists tied and he face was covered he could not see or move in the crammed place he was in.  
"Wh-where am I? Ouch! My head.."  
"Keep your voice down."  
Said a man.  
"You p- please help I'm trapped here."  
"Shut your mouth hole or we're going to get caught."  
Oren froze. He recognized that voice. He heard that voice at the Hangar before he pass out.  
"I- I know you right? You are that Imperial guy from Hangar 83. Where are you taking me?"  
"Quite perceptive of you Mr. Nox thinking at the little time we had to interact with each other but for your own safety I suggest you be quiet for the time being."  
"Why sweaty? Are you afraid to open up to people?"  
Said Oren ironically. The Watcher was rather amused but he responded with a strict tone in his voice.  
"You may not realize it yet because of your current position but you are in the middle of the Galactic Empire so if you want to keep your head intact I suggest you shut up and listen to me!"  
"I- I'm on Dromund Kass?"  
"Oh you sure are."  
"Why am I here? Where are you going me?"  
The Watcher chuckled!  
"Ha. Me nowhere, they will."  
"Wh-"  
The Watcher hits the container of Oren's and Ores stays quiet.  
A Trooper comes forth and bring two more to take the container.  
"Sir, good to have you back. How was the mission on Taris?"  
"Boring!"  
"I'm sure it was nothing you couldn't handle sir."  
"What's your name soldier?"  
"Aeken Maloo sir."  
"Piece of advice Aeken. No one likes someone like you."  
"Why sir?"  
"Because you drool all over my ass. Now take this to my home and don't let me see you again"  
"Yes sir"  
The trooper was both embarrassed and kinda scared. He and the others took Oren's container and moved on. Oren was dying from laughter on the inside of the container but he had to think a way to free himself. Throughout the way to the Watcher's house he heard screams in the streets, pleads for mercy, and cries for help, laughter from madness and yells of joy from those that tortured people. And at the point where he thought that only despair existed on Dromund Kaas he suddenly heard a voice of a child welcoming his father back. The child screamed with joy when he saw his father again. He heard that voice on other places too but this time it was different for Oren. To hear a scream of joy from a young still pure in heart that corruption has yet to tame its heart in this city where darkness surrounded its every corner was something truly remarkable. That for a moment brought him a memory in his mind of his own past. A time where he was truly happy. But that disappeared as soon as he heard the voice of the trooper.  
"Ok. Let's unload this thing and get going. We are needed back in Kaas city."  
"Yes sir"  
The troopers unload the container as fast as they can inside the Watcher's home and they leave. Oren struggles to break free but doesn't succeed. He hears footsteps near him. He tries to stay silent.  
"Are you still alive?"  
He immediately recognizes the Watcher's voice.  
"Unfortunately for you yes."  
"I'm gonna get you out of there but you're going to have to trust me and do exactly as I say otherwise you're going to get us both killed. Am I clear?"  
"I can't quit do a pinky promise right now but yes, I understand."  
The Watcher opens the container and frees Oren. Oren takes a quick look around trying to evaluate the situation he is in. The house of the Watcher is filled with weapons, guns, blaster and many more at the walls with balcony near a small fireplace. It's really organized and blunt, no color at all.  
"Ok I'm out now care to explain me why I shouldn't blast your brains out?"  
"Because there are guards outside the house that are to enter if I don't check up every 10 minutes."  
"Scared of something?"  
"Being cautious and scared are two different things Mr. Nox."  
"How about we cut to the chase. I'm tired of being moved around with the promise of being told everything later. Why am I here? Why in General Egroe working with you? What the hell is going on here?"  
The Watcher takes a few steps back and turns his back at Oren. He is looking at his balcony. He takes a few more steps and goes outside and Oren follows him. _  
"Do you know what day is today?"  
"Should i?"  
"58 years ago the Emperor chose his Wrath. A powerful warrior capable of great destruction, so strong in the force that he destroyed an entire planet just with a look"  
"He sounds like a great guy"  
Said Oren ironically  
"Kid it's not time to joke around. This is serious."  
"Yeah I know I heard the legend too. 3 years later the Wrath decides to take things on his own hand, kills your precious Emperor and claiming the title for himself."  
"I can assure you it's no legend."  
"Whatever."  
"Each moment that passes by makes him stronger. Soon his hunger for power will drive him mad and at that point no one in the universe will be safe. We need to move fast."  
"Who's we?"  
"You, me, the RNS, the Republic, the Empire, all of us. We need to do something before it's too late."  
"Where do I fit in?"  
"Egroe gave you a mission."  
"Yeah to kill the son of your Emperor."  
"This is why you are here. This is why we staged everything."  
"What"  
Oren was trying to understand what the Watcher was saying.  
"The attack on Nar Shadaa was a cover up for your move here. You are officially dead at the eyes of the Republic and to everyone that knows you."  
"No- No you didn't"  
"The attack never happened, we staged everything from the leak to you going to the Red Light District. It was me that sent that droid. Once you were there everything else was child's play. We set a bomb to explode once we left with you unconscious from the sedative Egroe shot you with. Everyone thought you died and I've got to say the funeral was really nice."  
"You sons of Leathernecks. I never agreed to that mission, besides what good does it do if I kill the son and not the father?"  
" The son and the father are bonded through an ancient Sith ritual that grants them both the ability to share the power they have and the power they gain. You kill the son you take half the power the Emperor has."  
Oren was speechless. He was dead to everyone, he knew he could not see them again because that would be to dangerous for them. He could never see Tosha again.  
"Why me?"  
"Huh?"  
Oren was furious.  
"I said why me?"  
"Isn't it obvious, you are the most suitable to do this. No family, no ties to anyone, No real name so no way to be identified. If you die you are replaceable, if you don't well you are a hero. But I'm pretty sure that you'll die so…"  
Oren punches the Watcher so hard that his mouth I covered with blood.  
"Shut it."  
"Otherwise what? You are going to kill me? I'm your only way out of this if you survive of course."  
"How long have you and Egroe been working together?"  
"30 years we've been working undercover."  
"Anyone else?"  
"Some Jedi and Sith see the potential threat and they help with every way they can."  
" Just so we are clear, once I pull this through I'm coming for you."  
"So that's a yes."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"10 days"  
"If I'm going to enter the competition I'll to build some reputation."  
"That's not really necessary. I took the liberty and I've put my men to do some research for big bounties a year ago just to be ready."  
"Oh I'm sure you did."  
"Yes and it was a success too. 35 bounties over the past year the clients are happy with you or to be more specific with the Ghost."  
"Ghost? Really that's the best you could do?"  
"The name came on its own. My men delivered the bounties in secrecy and thus the name was originated.."  
"Whatever, when do we start?"  
"We just did."  
"Great."  
Oren was too tired. The news hit him with shock, he just wanted to get over with.  
"You have barely half a year to learn how to be a bounty hunter. You need to match the profile we built for you."  
"Let me guess. Cold blooded killer that his only interest are credits?"  
" You are not half wrong .You must also be precise. The ghost has the reputation of a proficient marksman that can get anything with the least shots fired. And always, I mean always delivers his target back by the preference of the employer. And most of the clients want their targets dead!"  
"I won't become a murderer."  
Oren was angry beyond words can explain. He could see the potential future of his if this mission succeeded. He would be forced to throw away his humanity to have a chance of pulling this mission off. But he realized that the price was too high. If he did that he would remain hollow with a void to fill inside his heart. But his thoughts were interrupted yet again.  
" Can't you see the bigger picture here? Think of how many trillions of people you will save, doesn't that worth it."  
Oren stayed quiet.  
"You need to train as a bounty hunter and the time is limited, so I suggest we move quickly."  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
"I have just the right teacher for you?"  
"Teacher?"  
"Guards is she here?"  
"Yes sir she just arrived."  
"Good. Send her in."  
The front door opens and a woman walks in. Oren stares her. Just a bit shorter than Oren approximately at 1,77. Her body was well worked. She had the physique of a gymnast. Her long brown hair was interrupted by the red dye at the end. Oren was looking at her big blue eyes. Her body was covered in mandalorian hunter armor. Her helmet was on her hands. She was walking to him but not as most women. She was walking like a soldier, one that has seen a lot of death. She walks up to Watcher's side. She starts looking at Oren with a serious face. Oren tried to break the silence.  
"Hello beautiful."  
The woman stayed silent.  
"Mr. NoX, allow me to introduce you Kario Rey. She is one the best bounty hunters to have ever worked for the Empire."  
Kario stayed silent.  
"Am I supposed to be honored or something? I – I don't know-"  
"Kario Rey has been one of-"  
Kario walked to Oren's place. The Watcher stopped talking and looked at Kario. Kario walked around Oren in a fast pace and then slower in some kind of ritual. The Watcher wasn't surprised to see this; it was like he knew what she was doing. On the other hand Oren tried not to show how awkward he felt.  
"Ok I don't care if she is a big deal here she kinda creeps me out."  
Kario stood in front of Oren's face and looked into his eyes like she was searching for something. She reached her hand to his face near a scar he had near his right eye but Oren grabbed her hand.  
"Mind if we don't get all touchy from the first date?"  
"You've been in some battles too. All these scars you have impressive as they are they don't compare to the one you have inside you though."  
The watcher was listening intrigued.  
"I can see the torment you've been through. I can see your desire to live a happy life, to find answers for your past, to do something that will be remembered-"  
Oren squeezes her hand hard and she stops talking.  
"No offence but.. can we skip this whole act? You don't give a damn about me. I'm sure that if someone paid you enough you would have killed me and you wouldn't know me one bit. So can we move on?"  
She punches him in the face with her other hand an Oren get knocked down.  
"I was trying to be nice."  
The Watcher liked what he was seeing.  
"You sure he is up to the task?"  
"The best candidate for the job."  
"I expected someone with more experience not a kid."  
"Trust me he is full of surprises."  
Kario thought little of Oren. That much was clear. She looked at him while he was trying to stand.  
"6 months huh? If I'm supposed to turn this kid into the Ghost I'm going to need more time."  
" I'm afraid that is not possible. It's either 6 months or we are going to wait a long time before we can do something like this again."  
Oren stood up and cleaned the blood that was on his nose.  
"Look if you can't do it then its ok. I'm sure we can find someone else for the job."  
"You really want me to kill you!"  
Oren smiled and Kario seemed to be a little more interested on Oren.  
"I have to leave. Watcher 4 make sure he doesn't die until tomorrow."  
"Hahaha very funny."  
Kario leaves the house. The Watcher approaches Oren.  
"Next time don't be cocky for your own good."  
"What's her deal?"  
"Not my place to tell you. I have to leave. They need me at the outskirts of the Dark Temple. Clothes on the wardrobe, guns well everywhere. Stay here until I call you on this Holo-communicator."  
He gives it to Oren.  
"Whatever happens don't go out, not just yet."  
The Watcher then proceeded to leave his house. Once he reached the door he turned to Oren.  
"Don't do anything stupid until I return."  
The Watcher leaves before Oren even says a word. Oren looks the place for a while, he checks out his environment. Possible escape routes, places to hide things, everything necessary to give him the upper hand. Once he finished scoping around he lied down to the couch. His thoughts started flooding his mind. The alliance between the Republic and the Empire, the mission, his supposed death. He had a lot to take in. He had to trust a Watcher someone who some days ago he was sworn enemies with. He decides to close his eyes to rest for a while. There wasn't much he could do at the moment. He closed his eyes and with each passing moment he recalled everyone back at Nar Shaddaa, especially a certain young lady.


End file.
